1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to image processing and more particularly to a method and apparatus for the parallel pipelined processing of acquired financial document image data.
2. Discussion
Financial documents, such as checks or drafts, usually contain a magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) codeline which is typically read by a sorter and which automatically sorts these documents into a plurality of bins. Prior to sorting, in current practice, these sorted documents are presented to banking personnel who physically handle the documents and mechanically enter the dollar amount associated therewith upon each document by the use of specialized amount entry equipment. Additionally, these individuals physically corrected incorrectly read MICR data associated with each of the sorted documents.
These prior techniques of utilizing a plurality of individuals to process financial documents have proved to be relatively costly and inefficient, in that many of these documents have been lost or destroyed during their physical handling by the aforementioned individuals, and the speed associated with the processing of the documents is limited to that associated with the processing capabilities of the individuals and the mechanical amount entry equipment they use.